Pocky Goodness
by LovingPillow
Summary: Featuring one-shots between Hermione and different characters. Chapter 2: Blaise Zabini
1. Mmhm, delicious

"It's been _an hour_, you two." Ginny groaned and watched as the stick didn't get any shorter.

Hermione nervously glanced at Theodore 'Theo' and she turned her eyes towards Ginny. "One of you end this charade, I want my turn already." Ginny complained.

"Mione', please stop her, my ears are twitching!" Ron pleaded as Ginny continued to complain about how long it would take before it became her turn, which amused everyone excluding Ron.

"Giving up yet?" Theo asked as he took an extremely small bite of the chocolate pocky, the chocolate swarmed in his tongue and he nearly melted at the taste of sugary sweetness, even if it was just a tiny bit. He just wanted to finish the game and claim his chocolate prize, which is what they were fighting for.

"Never." Hermione said and she took a smaller bite than Theo, landing her eyes on the stack of chocolate candy canes, after all…the prize must be better than plain old chocolate frogs.

"Ginny, would you be shocked if I asked you…" Harry began to say and Ginny mentally squealed, he was going to ask her out! She knew it, after all these months of getting closer to him, she got him _hook, line and sinker._ "Do you like Draco Malfoy?" That shattered her dreams, and she looked completely utterly confused.

"She doesn't, she likes someone else." Hermione said when her friend sent her a pleading look for help, Ginny smiled and nodded to agree. Harry looked confused at this, "You always look at Malfoy, so I thought that you'd be interested in him. Unless you were looking at Theo, since he's usually beside Malfoy." Harry snapped his fingers in realization.

Theo nearly broke off the rest of the pocky at this statement, "What? No, she likes someone else." He said, eyes wide with horror, the thought of Ginny liking him was just…eurgh in his opinion.

"What he said!" Ginny eagerly agreed and she looked at Harry with hopeful eyes, _hoping_ he'd get the hint. But things you wish for, don't come that easily. "I know!" Harry smiled like a fool and Ginny sighed in relief, so he finally noticed her attempts? "You like Blaise Zabini, am I right?" Her thoughts came crashing down once more, and Blaise immediately refused the thought.

"I'm sorry, but the Weaselette likes somebody else, Potter. And she's been making it quite obvious for the past hour." Blaise said, amused at seeing the dense Harry trying to figure out who Ginny likes.

Hermione smiled at her friends and Theo noticed her eyes shine as he continued to stare at her, "This is amusing." Theo plainly stated and Harry gave him a confused stare.

"For goodness sake! Harry, I'll prove to you who I like!" Ginny said, her confidence shooting higher than the stars. She grabbed another pocky stick from the box (for the fun of it) and grabbed Harry by his robe before pulling him in.

Ron's startled cry was heard as Harry was pulled into a hot searing kiss, with Ginny of course. "I knew the day would come." Hermione giggled as she bit another small piece of pocky.

"Mione'! I can't believe you allow this to happen!" Ron said, horrified from seeing his younger sister openly kiss his best friend in front of everyone in the room.

"It was bound to happen, Ronald. One way, or Ginny's way." Hermione shrugged, her long brown tresses waving slightly as she moved her shoulders. Theo couldn't help but stare at Hermione's lips, biting on the other end of the pocky stick they were sharing.

"Hey, how long do you think it'll take before one of them loses?" Pansy asked, she was only here because Blaise had dragged her along to the Gryffindor's common room.

"I bet three hours!" Blaise exclaimed, slamming down twenty bucks. "Seven days." Ron grumbled and put in ten bucks, he wasn't in the mood to bet but he decided that it was worth the risk. Either he loses while being amused, or wins and still be amused.

"That long? I say nine hours. That's all we've got before we have to head back to our common room." Pansy grinned, she was going to earn a lot with this bet. Pansy slammed down 50 bucks and smirked at the others who gaped.

"2 minutes…" Harry murmured as he and Ginny both combined their money and put in twenty-five bucks.

"I wanna join the bet…" Hermione muttered as she eyed the stack of money. "Hermione, Theo. Whoever wins, gets half the money from our betting money… If you guys decide to end it in two minutes _or_ less." Ginny announced when she broke off the kiss with Harry, only to return to his lips before the second was up.

"It's on." Theo smirked and he bit more of the pocky, pleasantly savouring the chocolate that melted into his mouth. Hermione nearly gaped if she hadn't been stuck in this situation, "Two can play at that game." Hermione took the challenge and she bit a bit more, her lips now two inches away from Theo's lips.

Pansy and Blaise gaped at the fact that they were going to lose the bet **_and_** give their money to Harry and Ginny. Ron was amused as he watched his best friend become bold in a blink of her eye, he didn't care about the bet since he didn't bet that much like Pansy.

"Hey, what if none of us win?" Theo suddenly asked, his throat dry as he was now one inch away from Hermione's lips. This was the closest he's gotten to any girl, other than his mother but mothers don't count.

"Then you both split the money from the share, since you both are technically winning if none of you win." Harry said, parting from Ginny as he gave a smirk. "So are you guys going to kiss or what? It's been a minute now." Ginny asked, tapping her watch.

Hermione blushed and Theo immediately backed off, causing Hermione to win. "Here you go Mione'." Harry said and tossed the money to Hermione who caught it after taking her stack of chocolate candy canes.

She looked over to where Theo was and he was covering his mouth as his face was beet red, which made him look adorable at the moment.

Theo was thinking to himself, what if he hadn't let go? Would they be kissing by now? Many questions swirled in his head, he hadn't noticed that Hermione was trying to talk to him.

"Theo?" Hermione shook Theo's shoulder and he looked at Hermione with a startled glance, "Oh, sorry. I was thinking." Theo said and he gulped, seeing her lips made him remember his earlier thoughts.

Without thinking, Theo leaned down as he closed his eyes and captured Hermione's lips, which pleasantly tasted like cherries and chocolate. _Chocolate chovered cherries, I should try that next time._ Theo thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, bringing her closer to him.

Hermione stared at Theo with surprise, she hadn't expected him to kiss her. _He tastes like mint, and chocolate cookies._ Hermione thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly closing her eyes.

Everyone in the room stared at the pair in shock, amusement, and plain glee. "I knew it was right to bring up the pocky game!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Harry.

"Well, this had been fun. We should get going, right Pans?" Blaise asked, smirking at Theo who was still lip-locked with Hermione. Pansy glared Blaise when he used his personal nickname for her, "Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Pansy grumbled and said bye to everyone in the room, before exiting with a smirking Blaise.

Ron stood still as he watched his best friend kissing Theo, "I'm gonna find Lavender, see you guys." He mumbled and Harry laughed as Ron walked away.

All's well ends well.


	2. Out of your mind!

"Who said this was a good idea?" Ron asked as he slammed the table, and used his free hand to point rudely at a pair eating pocky.

"Actually, you did." Harry sweat dropped as he saw Ron throw a slight tantrum, just because Blaise and Hermione were picked to play doesn't mean he has to get so angry.

"Yeah? Well then I call it quits. Slytherins, go back to your rooms." Ron said, trying to pull Blaise away from Hermione. It was well known that Ron liked Hermione, more than a friend.

"Ron, calm down." Ginny said, quite disturbed as she watched her brother humiliate himself due to jealousy. "Calm down? I am calm, see! Look, calm as a bird!" Ron said with a fake smile and he continued to pull Blaise away, though it didn't really have any affect.

Blaise chuckled as Ron tried to pull him away for the third time, "Don't you think it's amusing?" Blaise questioned when Hermione looked highly displeased about seeing this.

"Somewhat, but it disturbs me. He thinks he owns me, just because he likes me." Hermione said, knowing that only the two of them could hear since everyone else was busy staring at Ron, and Ron was busy muttering to himself.

"Anyway, I need to head down to the library. It was nice chatting with you Blaise." Hermione said and broke off the pocky, officially losing the game.

Ron stopped his attempts and grinned, feeling satisfied that he stopped it from going any further (although he did absolutely nothing). "Where are you going 'Mione?" Ron asked when he noticed Hermione putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Do you always have to ask me where I'm going?" Hermione asked, annoyed by Ron. Harry watched his two best friends from the sideline and sighed, who was more important to him?

Ron… He was Harry's first friend and they went through everything together.

But then there was his other best friend, Hermione… She made him feel loved, like he was apart of her family. Her parents were kind to him like they were to Hermione, and they always worried about him like they worried about Hermione. She would always understand when to be with him and when not, she understood what to say and what to keep silent about. Hermione never left his side even when they were on the brink of death, but Ron did multiple times. She stayed with him up all night whenever he needed the comfort from his nightmares, sacrificing her studies and homework.

Harry compared everything and he knew that Hermione was definitely more important, and besides… Ginny would understand that Hermione was more important than Ron, even if she was Ron's sister.

"Ron, Hermione needs time alone." Harry said, making his final decision. Hermione silently thanked Harry and he grinned, "She always has time alone." Ron said, glaring at Harry.

Ginny stepped in before Harry could say another word, "Ronald Weasley, girls need time to think to themselves. _Without_ idiots like you bothering them every single second of the day." She said, finally getting a word at her brother.

Harry was amazed that Ginny would talk to Ron like that. Even Hermione was surprised, since she thought that Ginny would just agree with Ron.

Blaise noticed the situation looked really bad, so he tapped Hermione's arm and she took the hint. They left the Gryffindor's common room without Ron noticing, and Hermione thanked Blaise.


End file.
